


Fruit of Death and Rebirth

by MizunoHacho



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizunoHacho/pseuds/MizunoHacho
Summary: "The tree that is the origin of life and the center of the universe, the only being that is worthy to be called God. "Basically an Isekai where the protagonist is the "Bad Guy" yay, another one of these...., There will be two perspective and stuff, oh and this summary is only temporary, so i hope you sticks with me to the end of the story





	Fruit of Death and Rebirth

Darkness of the abyss envelopes my consciousness and I can see the light from a bright red ball with a veiny texture connected to the base of a giant tree. Pulsing and beating, the fruit of life and death connected on a revolting tree with eyes instead of leaves. The tree that is the origin of life and the center of the universe, the only being that is worthy to be called God. 

I checked my body, and found out that it's in a horrible shape. My entrails are spilling on the muddy ground, my spine is cracked, my leg is broken, even just breathing hurts my lungs. I tried keeping my entrails inside my body while I crept towards the fruit of life, the pain is just too absurd to bear, but I have a feeling that if I give in to the pain, I will be trapped here for eternity.

I crept and crept and crept, the revolting tree somehow became a paragon of hope. I crept and crept and crept, towards the fruit of life. Ah, I can see a fetus in the middle of the orb. I crept and crept and crept, one of my leg gets left behind, the tearing skin is unbearable, but there is nothing i can do, the red orb is just within my reach, i just need to come closer, so i did the only thing i can, i crept and crept and crept

The surrounding abyss is silent, the only audible sound is my ragged breathing and the pulsing orb. Finally i was nearing the base of the giant tree, its numerous eyes pinned down on me, their gazes are soft, like the gaze of a loving mother, _it's alright, everything is fine,_ It says, so i slowed my pace, and the painful sensation of my guts spilling is finally calming down.

Why am I here? I wonder?, my last memory is a family picnic. My mother is preparing a sandwich with a strawberry jam, my father is listening to the radio while playing with my little sister, and my big brother is teaching me how to hide my hentai collection. But then, why am I here?, did I die?, no try remembering harder. Ah!, after that picnic we went to a Megatrain opening ceremony. I got seperated with my family while playing with my boyfriend, when suddenly a really horrible pain struck my body. I guess i died there huh?, what about my boyfriend?, is he okay?, did my family miss me?, how about my lil bro?, how did he react to my present?, so many questions, i felt so worried im gonna get sick.

Ah, it's finally within my reach, wow, I can see the fetus clearly, the fruit is also beating really hard. Should I touch it?, what should I do?, ahhh, my stomach is aching, oh wait…

So, anyway. I touched the fruit.


End file.
